


The Night We Met

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Partners to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane and Abbie talk about the fateful night they met. And then things get smutty for no apparent reason except smut is good and Abbie needs some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Sleepy Hollow's first episode aired two years ago. That's enough reason to write the Ichabbie smut we all deserve. I probably wanted to write Ichabbie smut soon after the first episode aired but I controlled myself. 
> 
> All errors are mine.

“Do you remember the night we met?” she asked from across the archives. That fateful and incredible night had been a while ago now. Since then, jobs changed. Lives changed. The only thing that remained the same was him here late at night researching some ancient something or other that was going to rise up and kill them all. She would stop in when she could get away from her current assignment, and they would share take-out food and visit for a while. 

“Of course I remember,” Crane replied, looking up from the document he was focusing on. “How could I ever forget? I do have an eidetic memory after all.”

“I don't know. Maybe you were in shock or something. You had just seen things that had to be completely unreal to you. Cars. Electricity. Women in trousers. Your mind might have blanked out,” Abbie said, smiling at him. 

“Although it was shocking to see those things, I was not in shock. I was fully aware of everything going on around me and I was fully aware of... you,” he said, looking her up and down. “And your trousers.”

“Oh, were you?” 

“Yes. This woman in trousers who looked shaken yet somehow in control. Not as in control as you were the next morning when you came to the jail cell, but still, you had an air about you,” he said. 

“I'm pretty sure I was in shock. I was just going on pure adrenaline at that point. And then there was you. Did you know then?” she asked. 

“Know what?” 

“I knew the second I saw you nothing was ever going to be the same,” she said, shaking her head and smiling. 

“You weren't smiling then. I didn't see your smile until the next day. And yes, I knew from that very moment that you would somehow be part of my life until the very end of it. Though I do believe you threatened to shoot me so I didn't think it would be very long until I was dead. Again. Lieutenant,” Crane said. He hadn't called her that in a while and she didn't realize how much she missed it until then. Agent was nice but it was no lef-tenant. 

Abbie stood and walked to where he was and sat on the edge of his desk. “You're the only person that's ever happened with, that feeling. I looked at you – you were such a mess – and although I thought you were crazy, I knew you were going to be... my crazy.”

“Thank you. Remember, just the day before I had been...”

“Oh, I remember. The day before you had been a pompous asshole.”

“And thank you, again. I was going to say I had been in another world but we can use your terminology, too,” he said and Abbie laughed. 

“I'm still amazed you weren't curled up in the fetal position holding your head and howling loudly. I mean, when I went back in time, I had the advantage of the knowledge of history. You... I don't know how you didn't go insane instantly,” Abbie said. 

“You kept me sane, Miss Mills. Abbie. You are the reason I've been able to make it this long. I know that I am still, as you say, a bit of a 'pompous asshole' but –”

“Wait... back up there... just a bit?” 

He cocked his eyebrow at her and continued. “Yes, a bit. And I haven't always made the right decisions but please know that without you, this life would have been unbearable,” he said, reaching out for her hands. She placed hers in his and stared down at them as he stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. It had been a while since they had touched or hugged. Abbie wasn't sure why that was. She liked it when he held her hand. Liked it when he touched her. She shivered at the thought and he asked what was wrong. 

“Nothing. I just... this job. This assignment has been crazy and the hours have been long. I'm tired and I should probably go home,” she said. Yet, she didn't pull her hands away. And he didn't let hers go. 

“Abbie,” he said, his voice even lower than usual. “I know you can't share everything with me about your job but rest assured I'm always here if you need me. For anything.” 

Abbie's head was spinning and she wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or his touch. Or his words and what they implied. Was he really implying what she thought he was? All this time, and neither of them had crossed the line. She dated other men and watched him simper in the corner and he saw a few other women and she found herself fighting to not end up in the same jealousy corner but... this? What the hell was this? A little reminiscing could lead to this?

She looked at him and he tilted his head as if waiting for an answer. When did his eyes turn to that shade of blue? She could only imagine how dilated her own pupils must be by now, just thinking about what any of this could lead to. 

“Yes,” she answered even though there wasn't a question. She had meant to say 'I know' after that yes but that didn't come out. Just yes. And then again and again. 

Crane stood up quickly, never releasing her hands and they shared their first kiss. Even with her sitting on the desk, he still had to stand all splay-legged to be at the right height. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, her heart pounding in her chest like mad. Arousal shot through her body, settling between her legs, and she let go of his hands long enough to shove her suit coat from her shoulders. She had already removed her holster and weapon when she arrived which was good because that would be odd to do now. Almost as odd as how the rest of this happened. 

His kisses started out so reverent but turned into something hungry and wild. She was thrilled that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Her exhaustion vanished as she tried to pull him closer but there was no way to get closer with their clothes on. She tried to shove his coat off of his shoulders but he stopped her. 

“Abbie, let me do something for you,” he said and she certainly wasn't going to object to the offer. 

“I still want you,” she said as he started unbuttoning her blouse. “I want you in me.”

“Oh, I'm not saying that isn't going to happen, but first you,” he said, removing her blouse and then her bra. She was happy today was the day she managed to wear her coffee-colored bra with the panties they matched. He didn't seem to even care. No, he didn't care as he leaned down and drew a nipple into his mouth, his tongue doing magnificent things to one and then the other. Her fingers combed through his hair, holding him in place as she moaned from how wonderful his lips felt. God, she needed this. 

No, she needed him. 

Abbie kicked her shoes off and he stopped focusing on her breasts and unfastened her pants, pulling them down over her hips. His fingertips brushed over the edge of her silky panties before he hooked his thumbs in them and tugged them down. He knelt down as he slid them down her legs, his mouth brushing kisses on the insides of her thighs. 

When he stood back up, she felt cheated because she wanted his mouth there, between her legs, licking and sucking on her clit. But what he did instead was good. Very good. 

He shoved everything off of his desk, the books and ancient scrolls landing on the floor with a crash. Crane helped her lean back until she was lying there naked and exposed before him, while he was still completely dressed and looking entirely in command of the situation. Normally, this might have bothered her but then he sank one of his hand between her thighs and oh God, she didn't care how exposed she was. 

Crane spread her wetness around and stroked her clit, his long, lovely fingers delving into her every couple of strokes. His eyes only left hers when he looked at what he was doing and she loved the look of awe and wonder on his face. She put that look there and that made her happy. But not as happy as his fingers. 

“Oh... fuck...” she groaned as he continued to circle her clit. When he sank two fingers into her, she arched her back up and he knew the right way to press to make her want to scream. 

His other hand moved from one breast to the other, massaging her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. How he could focus so well on both parts of her body she didn't know. She didn't really care. She knew the cuffs of his coat or shirt had to be soaked with her wetness but as much as he loved those garments, he didn't seem to care at the moment. He'd be able to smell her on it later and that made her smile.

“Abbie...” 

“Yes? Crane... what?” 

“Talk to me, Abbie,” he said. Or commanded. She couldn't really tell. “Keep talking.”

“I don't know how much longer –”

“I don't care. Keep. Talking.”

“Crane, I want you in me. I want you over me. God, I want you to fuck me with your fingers and your mouth and then I want your cock in me,” she said. He smiled and nodded with satisfaction. She almost rolled her eyes at all this but she could see how hard he was against his trousers and she'd do anything to have that. “I want you to make me come over and over and then later, I'm going to ride you. It will be like nothing you've ever known. You will never forget this moment until the day you die. This will be the last thought you have before you return to the grave. Me making you scream.... oh, fuck!”

She was the one to scream first as she came around his fingers. He didn't let up and the world went away for a while. There was no job or apocalypse or lack of sleep. There were only his fingers and her body tightening around them. 

“I can't forget this anyway. I never forget anything,” he said, pulling his hand away and pulling her to the edge of the desk. She had barely recovered from what he had just done to her when he sank back to his knees and licked her hot, wet sex, his tongue darting inside of her. She put her legs over his shoulders and wasn't sure how she was going to walk out of here if he kept this up. 

“You want me to keep talking?” she asked and he hummed an affirmative against her. It made her giggle before she could come up with something else sensible to say. Like any of this was sensible? “I want you like this every night. Every night for the rest of my life. I want to do things to you. I want you to fuck me up against every wall in my house. The shower? The kitchen? All of it. I want to fuck you in every room of your house. That porch swing? There, too. Hope you installed it well.”

Her brain got fuzzy as he started to suck on her already aroused clit. She had never come again this fast for anyone else. Never. She wasn't going to forget this day, either. She knew he was going to change her life but... damn... damn... everything tightened up again and then released and she called out his name so loud that it echoed around the room. 

Crane stood up, a smug look on his face that normally she would have said something about but words were getting harder and harder to find. He stripped out of his coat and shirt and started fumbling around with his boots. 

“Don't bother... just... pants... God, I want you,” Abbie said. He unfastened his 'breeches' and shoved them and his undergarments down to his knees. She sat up and reached for his cock. It was as lovely as his fingers, long and just the right girth. She moved his foreskin and spread the drop of fluid on the tip all around, eliciting a gasp from him. She moved closer to the edge of the desk and he put his hands under her ass, leveraging her until he could sink his cock inside of her. He sank in and she pulled him as close to her as she could get him. His neck smelled of old parchment and tea and his own musky scent and... now her. 

“We'll never be the same again,” he muttered against the top of her head and she smiled at the thought. 

“There was no way we ever could be,” she said. He started moving in and out of her, pulling out every few strokes to make her moan from the loss of him. Crane would rub his cock against her clit before entering her again and she wanted... wanted all of him. And now she had it. 

“Keep talking to me, my love,” he said, and Abbie didn't know what to say anymore. 

“This was inevitable. From that moment. This was destined, wasn't it? There's nothing we could have done to fight it,” she said, leaning back so she could look in his eyes. She wasn't sure how he'd feel about that since when they met... she didn't want to think about her. Ever. 

“No. There was no other choice,” he said and she knew what he was saying without him actually having to say it. 

“Crane, I'm going to come again and you haven't even come once,” she said. 

“Are we keeping score?” 

“No...” 

“Besides, that is a gift men do not possess, especially since I am no longer as young as I used to be. Enjoy it, my Abbie,” he said, pulling out again to stroke up against her clit. 

“Oh, I am,” she said before pulling him down for another kiss this one soft and sweet. He entered her again, then asked - told her - her to touch herself. She did, while he started to move faster, his hips bucking against her, their flesh slapping together. She was about to go over the edge once again... just a few more strokes... and there it was. Her muscles tightened around him and he gasped and lost any sense of rhythm as he came, filling her even more. 

“God... Abbie... my Lieutenant,” he said, pulling her body into his embrace so he keep his balance. She locked her legs around him, not letting him pull out of her. She wanted him right there, wanted to remember the way he felt forever. His legs were all wobbly but instead of pulling out and losing her touch, he stumbled, pants and all, to his chair, with her now straddling his lap. 

“I knew, from the night we first met,” Abbie said, kissing his lips and his cheeks above his beard and his then his eyelids. “I knew. Why didn't we...”

“Don't. We've got the rest of our lives now. Our lives are now completely entwined. Tangled together until the end,” he said, stroking the smooth skin of her back. 

“And I wouldn't want it any other way.” 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The End


End file.
